bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Night: Picking up the Pieces
This article, , is part of the Bleach: Tower of Night story-line, and shifts between Naoko Izuru and Kenji Hiroshi as the POV characters. ---- “Do not move.” Shiro Natsume, Captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13, walked towards what remained of the team he had assigned to the World of the Living to monitor the Tower of Night. Four days had passed since Kugi made his report to the Captains of the Gotei 13 and the Central 46 chambers regarding Kenji and his acquirement of Gwyllgi powers, and now when Shiro himself came to investigate Maya informed him that Kenji had been whisked away in the night – seemingly without struggle and of his own volition – to God-only-knows where by a man of unknown origin! What was akin to salt in the wound was that this factor was previously unknown to the Gotei 13, and he managed to evade them with no apparent difficulty! Almost like he had become accustomed to it over many years. Shiro was fuming! The youngest Captain in the history of the Gotei 13 was barely keeping his temper in-check. “I would like an explanation.” He said, through gritted teeth. “One does not simply waltz away from our onlookers! We know a Shinigami intervened to save you all. Who was it!?” He slapped the nearest table with his palm. Aside from the echo of his own slap resounding throughout the confines of that small room silence greeted him. Naoko was looking at the floor and fidgeting with her hands; she even looked close to tears. She had never been disciplined before by a Captain and the entire ordeal was somewhat nerve racking. She risked a look at her companions and caught Maya's quick but reassuring nod. It was enough for Naoko to regain some measure of composure. She straightened up and breathed out. She looked around again. Indra, to his credit, didn't flinch; even when Shiro's hand smacked the tabletop for a second time. He stood with his back straight and his eyes focused straight ahead of him. Maya, like Indra, bore Shiro's demands and temper without incident. Yuri, for his part, was saved from most of the backlash; he had been running patrols with Kugi and returned with Kugi to report the incident to their superiors. Apparently that was enough to leave him in the clear. Naoko gulped when Shiro looked at her directly, but Maya came to her rescue. “Permission to speak, sir?” Maya asked. “Granted.” Shiro replied, though he was still clearly pissed. “The Tower of Night is a living thing, Captain. Naoko and I clarified it ourselves. That was why we couldn't account for Kenji's whereabouts, sir. Kenji helped to save us with his strange powers, true, but when we got outside the Tower's energy field I'm afraid he was nowhere to be seen. It's also true we where saved by an unknown factor, but we didn't have the chance to question him, sir; he moved so quickly I fear anyone short of a Captain would not have been able to catch him. I can only offer my apologies.” Shiro was obviously annoyed; even more so by the revelation that this mysterious Shinigami not only done what most would struggle to do in a group all by himself, but now he was supposedly faster than a Captain!? It was beggar's belief!. He was pacing back and forth and an age seemed to pass before he spoke again. “You all will return with me to the Seireitei. I'll figure out what's to be done with you there.” When he and his fellow officers left Naoko sank to her knees with a heavy sigh. Maya too released the breathe she had been holding, unaware that she had been holding it. Indra, however, did not budge. He merely shook his head. It wasn't clear whether or not he agreed with Maya's course of action or not, but he hadn't sunk them yet. For now he was still on their side. “I hope you know what you're getting us all into.” He said. With that he turned away and left, opting to follow Shiro. “What do we do?” Naoko asked. Maya wasn't sure. Kenji had been gone for four days now and Shiro – and the other Captains too probably – where looking for an explanation; and if they couldn't get that, then they would settle with a scapegoat to appease the Central 46. Rumours where already circulating that the Central 46 was considering extreme measures. For the first time in her life Maya really didn't have a clue. If things continued then they where likely going to take the rap in Kenji's place... and Maya honestly wasn't sure if Kenji cared. He was a loner. He always looked out for number one: himself. She was certain he would help her... but what about Naoko, Indra and Yuri? She couldn't be sure. He'd leave Kugi to rot, of that she was certain. He might help Indra; that one wasn't exactly clear-cut either however. He and Indra got on, sure, but how far did the friendship go? Maya wasn't even sure if they considered one another friends in the strictest sence. Naoko and Yuri where simply too unknown for Kenji to stick his neck on the line for them. It was true he had bonded with Naoko more than Maya would have ever thought possible in so short a time... but was that enough? It seemed that time would tell. “Maya?” Naoko asked again. “... I'll think of something.” ---- “Stand up. Faster, damn it! I could have killed you thirty times over by the time you got off your arse.” “Fuck up.” Kenji replied. “What do you expect? The atmosphere here is so heavy I can barely move! The amount of reishi here is unreal.” Kyoji back-handed him across the jaw! Kenji slid across the ground and grunted in response. He then drew his Zanpakuto and thrust forward, but Kyoji slapped the blade aside with his bare-hand. He then slapped Kenji across the face before then sweeping him from his feet in one smooth motion. When Kenji struck the floor he did so hard and then he had the air driven from his lungs via a heel kick to his chest! “That's for talking back.” Kyoji claimed. “You have six days.” “That time limit again... What happens in six days!?” “Your so-called friends get charged alongside you for breaking the ancient law of the Soul Society; the only difference is that they'll be there suffering the punishment in your stead.” “What!? They can't do that!” “They can and will. Unless you do something about it.” “What about stopping the Tower of Night?” Kenji asked, eyes defiant. “... That depends on you.” “Enough bullshit!!” Kenji roared. “What makes you so certain? How do you know what the Central 46 will do? You don't! You're guessing!” “Is that right? Tell me something, boy, is can a mere Shinigami do this?” When Kyoji ripped his hand across his face a menacing spiritual power swept through the area. A white Hollow-like mask formed over Kyoji's face and the expression of his spiritual power changed so abruptly Kenji wasn't sure if he where looking at the same man. “... They did the same to me.” Kyoji whispered in a strange, deep tone of voice. ---- House arrest sucked. There was nothing to be done; anything they could do had been denied to them by the Gotei 13. Shiro did his best by them he said which was the reason they where sitting in relative luxury instead of a cell, and for that Maya was grateful. At least she, Naoko, Indra and Yuri (who didn't escape punishment it seemed) where all there together. It also showed that Shiro's tempter had cooled somewhat and that he hadn't left his underlings to sink without fighting chance. “Could you keep it down?” Indra asked of Naoko. When Naoko had made a request of the guards for some pen and paper they hadn't seen any reason not to humour her request. Now she was writing away in a journal; according to Yuri she had kept one since she first entered the academy. But when Naoko writ she had a tendency to mumble to herself, and an hour or two of incessant mumbling was doing much to erode Indra's usual patience. He was growing angrier by the second. Naoko lowered her head and stopped writing. “Spar with me, Indra.” Yuri asked suddenly, looking at Naoko briefly. “I could use the practice and if where making more noise than Naoko then there isn't a problem.” Indra sighed before nodding in the affirmative. They had nothing else to do so Indra began drilling Yuri in various unarmed techniques and even when the guards intervened to stop them, Captain Shiro apparently overruled them with a withering stare from afar. Naoko heard him say something about no prisoners dying of boredom under his roof. The boys continued practising. “What are you writing about?” Maya asked, seating herself beside the younger woman. “I like to keep a diary.” Naoko said. “I didn't get a chance to write one up until now... so I'm a little behind. It helps me deal with all this.” “It doesn't seem real, does it?” Maya answered. “No. I mean... I spent so many years training to get into the Gotei 13 in the hope of giving a little back for getting me out of my miserable life in Rukongai, and when I finally do manage to get noticed I get placed under house arrest. It's just not fair!” “I know. But we'll get through this. Trust me.” Naoko wanted to believe that. She really did. But somehow she didn't see a way out. She felt like they where all in a darkened room with no door or windows, and no one was coming to knock a hole in the wall. “I hope you're right, Maya.” Maybe Kenji would safe them...